Call of a Pirate
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is floating injured and near death on the ocean, all alone and with little hope of survival what will become of him? Will he escape this one? Set post first movie but nothing to do with the second movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean if I did hehe the things I would make them do…

Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is floating injured and near death on the ocean, all alone and with little hope of survival what will become of him? Will he escape this one? Set post first movie but nothing to do with the second movie.

Title: Call of a Pirate

Captain Jack Sparrow lay unmoving on the piece of wood that moved with the waves as they rolled. His leg twisted at a funny angle and blood trickled from a gash in his head. He struggled to gather his thoughts but they were fast becoming blended into one incoherent babble in his mind.

Rum. He wanted rum but there was none to be had. The pain from his leg and head came in waves like the sea, one minute it was bearable and the next he just wanted to die.

"If I roll meself off this scrap o' wood I'll drown and that'll be the end of Captain Jack Sparrow." He murmured to himself.

At first he had yelled for help but this had been reduced to a whimper when the pain had become too much. No one was coming for him, no one was going to get him out of this and all the smooth talking in the world was useless to him now.

His mind recalled the last few hours. The pirate in the crow's nest had spotted a ship in the distance and when they had neared it had looked as if it was lying low in the water indicating a lot of plunder to be had. Jack had grinned in anticipation. It had been many days since they had accosted a decent ship, the previous few only providing some food and the odd barrel of gunpowder which had made the crew restless and Jack frustrated.

The _Pearl _had readied her guns and prepared for battle but the other ship it seemed were ready for them and fired before they were ready. Cursing, Jack had ordered that the ship be sunk plunder an' all but the crew for once disobeyed him and had boarded without his say-so. It was a new crew he had his original crew deciding to take a few months off and enjoy themselves in Tortuga for a while and he had agreed not hearing of any particular treasure that they could go after. As soon as he did, they would return to him.

Annoyed, Jack had boarded the ship along with the crew intending to return to port and dump the lot of them with only their lives intact as soon as they were done here.

Unfortunately, things did not go his way for once and he had found himself captured and locked in the brig. The other pirates killed many but eventually found themselves outnumbered and decided to make a run for it but not after carrying out Jack's order of blowing the ship up. They knew that he was locked in the brig but they also knew his reputation for getting himself out of sticky situations and thought he'd probably get out okay.

For once, lady luck was not smiling on Jack and when the ship had blown up; he was still on board and had been thrown into the sea with the blast. His leg broken and a gash in his head, he had somehow managed to get on top a piece of the destroyed ship and lay there yelling as he watched the _Pearl_ sail away into the distance until she was no more than a speck on the horizon.

When the ship returned to Tortuga, Gibbs and the others would be angry and probably kill them for leaving Jack but he knew they were probably only 'sticking to the code' and Jack had definitely 'fallen behind'.

When he thought about it, the ship probably would carry on plundering rather than return to Tortuga and his heart sank like the ship that had been destroyed.

"Will I see 'er again?" He wondered as his head swam in a fog of pain.

The merciless Caribbean sun beat down on him and by the end of the second day, he was so parched that he actually considered drinking the seawater but he knew that was foolish. He had seen before the madness that resulted in drinking seawater and he longed for rum.

He lay and waited for death to take him…

In Tortuga, a young pirate captain sat in a tavern drinking rum from a tankard. He watched the minor brawls and merriment that were the norm round here with a slight smile on his features. He remembered the first time he had been in this tavern and how out of place he must have seemed. That was three years ago and now he was captain of his own ship being unable to stand the boring life of a blacksmith after his travels and adventures with a certain captain of a ship with black sails.

It was because of this captain that he was here now. The reason he had left Port Royal and the reason he had worked so hard to become a pirate captain. He had assembled a good loyal crew who followed his orders without question and between them; they had plundered many ships and done fairly well for themselves.

His pirate blood had been awakened during the time he had spent with the captain of the _Pearl_ and once it had, he could not ignore it.

Elizabeth Swann, his sweetheart, had declined to join him on his pirate travels and he had received a letter not many months ago that informed him that she had married the Commodore and was expecting their first baby.

He could not blame her really, she had been raised a lady with servants at her beck and call and although she had been wonderful when battling Barbossa's damned crew, it had not been the way she really wanted to spend her life. Even if he had remained a humble blacksmith, he doubted that she would have stayed with him really.

"Well well, young Will! It is good ta see ye here." A voice said and the pirate captain who was indeed Will Turner looked up and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Mr Gibbs! And it's Captain Will Turner." He said with a wink and the older man who laughed heartily.

"Well it seems Cap'n Jack rubbed off on ye Captain Turner." He said and bowed – or at least attempted to bow but his rum consumption would not allow this gracefully and he somehow ended up in a heap at Will's feet.

Will laughed and helped Gibbs up and into a seat opposite him.

"More rum!" He called and a busty bar wench wended her way over to them and refilled Wills mug producing another one for Gibbs.

Will passed her a silver coin and she leant over giving Will a full view of her cleavage that threatened to burst forth from its cloth confines at any second.

Will grinned at Mr Gibbs who grinned back and Will put a silver coin down the front of her dress.

"Thanking ye kindly sir." The wench said and left them to it.

Will downed some of his rum and looked at Gibbs.

"Where's Jack?"

Gibbs had been waiting for this.

"He gave us time off from sailin' for a while an' took a new crew to plunder a few ships. Nothin' bin said abou' any special treasures bu' the cap'n can't stay away from the sea. It is his first and only love – well apart from rum o' course." He said and laughed Will joining in.

"But what o' ye Will Turner? I thought you was a smithy by trade?"

"I am but Jack awakened my pirate side and once it was awake, I couldn't ignore it so I came back here and I'm captain of my own ship now."

"So ye said." Gibbs grinned. "Well cap'n Turner I guess Jack will return shortly, he's been gone three months and I think the rest o' the crew are getting' restless and wantin' ta get back to plunderin'"

"My own crew are having time off so I'll guess I'll wait for his return." Will said. In truth he was desperate to see the rogue pirate captain again though he couldn't really explain why he felt like that, he just did.

"So what are ye plannin' ta do when ya do see Cap'n Jack?" Gibbs asked intrigued after all, it had been three years since the recapture of the _Pearl_ why was Will looking for him now?

"Well I've been looking for Jack since I first came back here six months after we defeated Barbossa." Will admitted. "But I have been unable to locate him. Every time I hear of a ship attacked by the _Pearl_, I was always too late to find him."

"Aye, it is still the fastest ship that sails the waters these days." Gibbs said pride in his voice at being one of its crew.

"When I do meet up with him again, I want my ship to join his and sail by its side."

Gibbs grinned.

"Commodore Jack Sparrow." He chuckled. Will laughed and imagined Commodore Norrington's face if he ever heard that phrase. That would definitely be worth seeing he thought.

A ship was at that very moment sailing into Tortuga minus its captain and it did not take long for the rumour to reach Will and Gibb's ears.

'The _Black Pearl_ has returned.'

'Where's its cap'n?'

'No one knows.'

The whispers went on through the tavern. Will and Gibbs looked at each other in surprise.

"The _Pearl _is back with no Jack? What's happened?" Will asked out loud and Gibbs frowned.

"I don' like it Will, I thinks we should find out."

The two men rose and exited the tavern hurrying to the docks where they could see the _Pearl_ docked with her sails up and pirates walking up and down the gangplank with various supplies.

Silently the two of them crept up until they were close enough and managed to grab one of the pirates and drag him behind a large pile of crates nearby.

"Scream and I'll slit your throat." Will snarled in the man's ear. He nodded and Will removed his hand from over his mouth.

"Where is Cap'n Jack?" Gibbs demanded.

"F…Fell behind." The pirate stammered and the two exchanged a look knowing what that meant.

"Tell us the whole story." Will said pressing his blade to the pirate's throat meaningfully.

The captive stammered and stuttered his way through the story. When he got to the part where the ship had been destroyed with Jack on it both Gibbs and Will gasped audibly.

"Give us the bearings of where the ship was when you blew it up." Will said pressing his blade to the pirate's throat harder and drawing blood as he did so.

Shaking in his boots, the pirate told them where it was and Will in his anger slit the man's throat and dumped him into the harbour. Gibbs looked surprised but understood.

"Ye really are a pirate Will Turner." He said but Will didn't grin.

"We'll take my ship and find him. I can't believe he's dead Gibbs."

"Aye, I'll find the rest of the crew an' we'll go find Jack." He said and the two men went off in search of the necessary pirates. It was decided that the full crews of both ships should go as after they had found Jack, they would need to find the _Pearl_ as they knew it would not remain in Tortuga for long. When they did find it, they would need as many men as possible to take it.

Pirates assembled, they set sail in the direction of the bearings that the pirate had given them.

"Please be alive Jack." Will begged as he looked out to sea.

Miles away on his piece of wood, Captain Jack Sparrow finally lost consciousness…

TBC…

There ya go mates arr! A new ficcy for ye! This is decicated to my Yami who knows who she is heh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pirates of the Caribbean – shame!

Chapter 2

Will and his crew including Jack's crew, sailed as fast as they could to the bearings that the pirate had given them. It did not take too long to reach the area and they were greeted with debris from the destroyed ship.

They scanned the waters for any sign of Captain Jack but could see nothing.

"Where are you Jack?" Will asked quietly after they had searched for over an hour. One hour later there was still no sign of the pirate captain and Will was beginning to lose hope when he spotted something in the water. It was small and very familiar. It was Jack's compass.

Will sent one of the crew to fetch it immediately and when it was placed in his hands he looked at it while it was still closed.

Before Jack and Will had parted company, Jack had told him how the compass worked. It would point you in the direction of the thing you wanted most in the world and the thing that Will wanted most in the world at that moment was to find Jack.

"Please show me where he is." He begged the compass and opened it. It gave him a heading almost immediately and Will ordered the crew to set sail in that direction with haste.

Will wished his ship was as fast as the _Pearl_, true it was fast but nothing could compare with The _Black Pearl_ when she was at full speed.

He willed his ship to go faster and took the helm to guide her to where Jack was.

He was not all that far away from the wreck and it was not long before Jack's piece of wood was spotted floating on the waves with the pirate captain atop it.

The longboat was dispatched to pick him up carrying Will and some of the crew of the _Pearl_.

They came up alongside Jack and Will noticed the blood coming from his head and his leg that was twisted at a funny angle. He also noticed that although the captain was unconscious, he was breathing shallowly for which Will was very relieved. At least he wasn't dead.

"We will have to be careful with him." He instructed the crew who nodded glad to have found their captain.

As gently as they could, they lifted Jack into the longboat and rowed as fast as they could back to the waiting ship.

As soon as they boarded and hoisted Jack up as carefully as possible, Will ordered that he be placed in his cabin on the bed.

He ordered for water, rum and clean cloths to be brought to his cabin and when they arrived, he mopped Jack's bleeding head up and bandaged it as gently as he could. He was glad that the bleeding had stopped as it meant he was healing.

Now for Jack's leg, it was still jutting out at a funny angle and Will did not have any experience of broken bones. Broken swords yes but not bones. They would have to make haste back to Tortuga and hope that there was an available doctor to fix Jack's leg.

"Return to Tortuga." He ordered emerging from his cabin and addressing Gibbs.

"Aye cap'n." Gibbs said and ran off to chivvy the crew into action so they could get back to Tortuga as soon as possible. The crew of the _Pearl_ looked distinctly worried about the state of their captain but they threw themselves into operating the ship. They all liked Will and they all knew Jack was his priority at that moment.

Will returned to his cabin and sat on the bed watching Jack who lay unmoving though his breathing was slightly less ragged now.

Will soaked a sponge in water and wetted Jack's lips as he knew he must be dehydrated having spent probably at least three days with nothing to drink. He squeezed the sponge allowing a few drops of water to trickle into the pirate's mouth. He kept this up until he had delivered a fair amount of water. Still there was no response.

He couldn't stand seeing the pirate captain looking so helpless and a tear ran down his face. He was glad that the two of them were alone though if Jack were to wake and see him, he would probably tease him unmercifully.

"Please wake up Jack." He whispered pleading. "Don't you dare die on me Jack Sparrow! I've waited too long to find you again to lose you now. We're going to get the _Pearl _back for you Jack. We'll hunt down and kill every last one of those pirates who left you here to die but I need your help so please wake up."

Will stared at Jack's face but it remained as still as before. He turned round and buried his head in his hands.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." A faint voice came from the bed and Will whirled round to see Jack's eyes open!

"Jack! I thought you were unconscious."

"Aye whelp I was and if ye hadn't rescued me I'd likely be dead." Jack croaked his throat still dry from lack of water.

"Where's me rum lad?"

Will smiled the overwhelming relief that Jack was awake again washing over him like the tide. He grabbed the rum bottle that had been brought to him and held it for Jack to drink from. Jack took a gulp and lay back on the pillows.

"Me head is killin' me." He said.

"Yeah you had a gash on it."

Jack tried to move but fell back and cried out in agony when pain shot up his broken leg.

"Try not to move Jack, we have to get you back to port and your leg seen to by a doctor." Will said gently and for once the older pirate said nothing but merely nodded.

Jack lay and studied the young man before him. His appearance had changed since he had last seen him. He wore a bandanna and his hair had grown. He wore clothes suitable for a pirate and very different to those he had last seen him wearing.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Will said and the door opened to reveal Gibbs.

"Cap'n Turner the crew thought you migh' be hungry." He said and Jack raised an eyebrow at Will's title.

"Cap'n Jack you be awake." Gibbs said and beamed. "T' crew will be mighty relieved o' that."

"You can tell them Gibbs." Will said smiling and Gibbs set the tray down and left the two pirate captains alone again.

"Captain Turner eh?" Jack said and Will nodded.

"Aye this is my own ship. After we parted I couldn't keep away from the sea and returned to Tortuga. It took me a while but I finally became captain of my own ship and I have spent most of the time searching for you Jack."

"Ye have done well fer yerself whelp." Jack said and Will thought he detected a note of pride in his voice.

"I have a good crew behind me. I did bring yours with me too as we intend to go after the _Pearl_ when you are fixed up. After that I would like for my ship to join yours in its travels. What say you?"

Jack considered this for a few minutes. He was more than a little glad to see Will again as he had missed him badly these last three years but thought that he would be settled and married by now.

"You'll sail under me command?" He asked and Will grinned.

"There's nothing I'd like more."

"And yer plunder?"

"Twenty-five percent." Will said chuckling.

"Well Captain Will Turner I believe we have an accord." Jack said holding out his hand.

"We do Captain Jack Sparrow." Said the younger pirate shaking Jack's hand. They laughed Jack wincing slightly at the pain in his leg. Will produced an extra bottle of rum and winked at Jack.

"I probably like rum as much as you now." Jack laughed wincing again slightly.

"I don' know about that mate. Ye might love it but can ya drink me under the table…bed?" he corrected himself.

"Let's find out." Will said smirking. Jack couldn't know that he was a hardened rum drinker after spending the biggest majority of the last three years drinking it rather a lot.

Two hours later the two pirate captains were laughing and polishing off their second bottles of rum each.

"Well young Captain Turner." Jack slurred. "Ye can definitely hold ye drink well."

"Thank you Jack." Will said also slurring.

"Ye know mate, my leg don' hurt no more so when we get back to Tortuga make sure I have plenty o' rum so I don' feel no pain in me leg."

"Aye Jack I'll do that for you." Will said.

Together they drank their way through another bottle each before passing out on Will's bed.

The following morning Will woke and found Jack's arms wrapped round him. At first he made to move but Jack seemed to have tight hold of him and Will decided it was rather nice to feel the older pirate's arms round him and so he snuggled into them.

Jack opened one lazy eye and looked down to see a mass of soft hair snuggled into his arm. He smirked and decided that he felt too nice and warm to move.

He reached over and stroked Will's hair marvelling at how soft it felt under his callused hands. He wondered if Will's hands were weathered and thought that they probably were though not as bad as his own. Will had had a very different upbringing to his own though being a smithy would have given his hands at least a degree of toughness.

He felt down to where Will's hand was and felt the palm. Well they were fairly rough but still had a slight softness to them. Jack thought they were perfect on Will who was tough but soft too. Jack smiled affectionately. He wondered if he had rubbed off on Will at all and figured due to the amount of rum he had consumed the previous evening that he definitely had rubbed off on him.

Will moaned softly in his sleep and stirred opening his eyes. He looked up at Jack and saw he was awake.

"Morning Jack." He said.

"Captain Jack." The pirate corrected with a grin.

"Aye Captain Jack."

Will rose from the bed as gingerly as possible so as not to jar Jack's injured leg. Jack still grimaced though and Will looked apologetic.

"Sorry Jack."

"S'ok whelp just give me me rum."

Will fetched a bottle ignoring the slight throbbing in his head from his rum-induced hangover. It would be a while before he consumed quite so much rum again. He passed the bottle to Jack.

"Drink up captain, we'll be in Tortuga soon and you told me to make sure you were drunk so you better start now."

"Thanks mate." Jack said gratefully and took a long swig from the bottle.

Will left the cabin and emerged into bright sunlight.

"Mornin' cap'n." Gibbs said. "We'll be in Tortuga soon. Cap'n Jack okay?"

"Yeah we hit the rum last night." Will said and Gibbs laughed heartily.

"Good stuff." He said taking a swig from his own hip flask.

Will grinned and walked up to take the helm from Anamaria. He reached into his pocket and realised that he still had Jack's compass. He took it out and opened it. To his surprise it pointed in the direction of his own cabin. He shook it and looked again but got the same result.

"What does that mean?" He wondered out loud. Was his cabin the thing he wanted most in the world? His cabin…or the person inside his cabin? Will shut the compass with a snap and thrust it into his pocket quickly. That couldn't be right could it? Jack?

He shook his head and tried to concentrate on sailing his ship back to Tortuga.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not owned by me! Only the plot.

Chapter 3

Will guided his ship into Tortuga sometime around lunchtime. He ordered that the ship be re-stocked for a long journey as they were going to find the _Pearl_ and reclaim it for Jack.

He himself went ashore to find a doctor to see to jack's leg. As he left he could hear Jack singing drunkenly and was glad that the pirate would feel as little pain as possible. He chuckled at the sound as it was very off key and noticed that some of the crew had stuffed bits of rag into their ears to drown out the noise.

He searched everywhere and finally found a doctor who was willing to come back to the ship with him in return for a handsome sum.

He could hear the drunken singing before his ship was even in sight and the doctor looked at him.

"What's that terrible noise?" Will laughed.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow whom you'll be seeing to."

"He sounds drunk."

"He is, he asked me to make sure he was drunk so it didn't hurt."

"Good idea, maybe more of my patients should do that instead of deafening me with their screams! Maybe I should get some rum in."

"Good idea." Will said and led the way to his cabin.

"Really bad eggs." Sang Jack as they entered and grinned lopsidedly.

"Will! Join in I LOVE this song." Jack said waving his almost empty bottle around. "Drink up me hearties yo ho!" he sang happily and took another swig draining the remainder of the amber liquid.

"Jack this is the doctor to see to your leg."

"Me leg?" Jack frowned and looked down at it still lying at a funny angle. "Aye thas' right lad me leg broke."

"Let's have a look." The doctor said and took out a knife from his belt that made Jack's eyes go wide.

"'Ere yer not goin' ta chop it off are ye? I need me leg…both of them!"

"Don't worry Mr Sparrow, I am merely going to cut away your clothes so I can see to it."

"Oh. Well thas' okay then doctor, cut away."

The doctor slit up Jack's breeches and pulled them apart to take a look.

He could see that the bones would need to be twisted back into place and doubted that even the alcohol would dim the pain enough.

"Give him something to bite on." He told Will who took a leather belt and held it to Jack's mouth indicating that he should bite down on it hard.

"This is going to hurt rather much I'm afraid." The doctor said and Jack nodded biting down on the leather hard.

Grabbing Jack's twisted leg he manipulated it back into position causing Jack to scream as he bit down on the leather. Will realised that Jack had grabbed his hand and was squeezing hard on it. He made no move to remove the hand and allowed Jack to squeeze as much as he needed to.

The doctor straightened the leg and produced a splint that he tied to Jack's leg to keep it straight and allow it to heal properly.

He gave him a pair of crutches and told Will to make sure Jack rested as much as possible.

"He'll be okay to sail though won't he?" Will wanted to know.

"Yes as long as he doesn't push it, he should be fine." The doctor said and left closing the door behind him.

The pain had somewhat subsided and Will passed Jack another bottle of Rum which he promptly drank deeply from passing it to Will when he was done.

"Thanks mate." He said gratefully and Will noticed that the older pirate still had hold of his hand. He didn't mind though as Jack was not squeezing it so tightly anymore.

"Oh I have something of yours Jack." He said and produced the compass from his pocket.

"Me compass! Thanks Will I thought it were lost ferever."

"We found it and it led us to where you were."

"I was wonderin' how you managed that one Will." Jack said impressed that the lad had remembered how to work the compass.

"I never forgot anything that you told me Jack." He said honestly.

"So what happened to dear Elizabeth?"

A pained look crossed Will's face but it was fleeting and vanished in an instant. Jack however did notice it even in his drunken state.

"She married Commodore Norrington in the end. I think the life of a blacksmith's wife was a little too below her station."

"Or a pirate's wife." Jack added and felt sorry for Will. "Do ye miss her?"

"Well not as much as I thought I would." Evidently he was surprised at this. "I just got on with my life and did what I wanted to do and what I wanted to do was become a pirate captain and to find you."

"Well I guess I really did rub off on ye eh William?" jack said grinning.

'More than you know Jack.' Will thought but did not say it out loud merely nodding in answer.

Jack was still holding his hand whether on purpose or not he couldn't tell but it felt good to be needed especially by Jack who never seemed to need anyone but himself.

They sat for a long time drinking rum and reminiscing about previous adventures and hauls during the last three years. Jack was pleased to hear that Will had done well and was slowly amassing a small fortune in plunder.

"Seems there be hope for ya yet William." Jack said laughter visible in his eyes.

"Well I was taught by the best." He said and Jack puffed his chest out.

"What can I say? I'm just perfect."

They both burst out laughing.

The crew scurried about on deck preparing the ship to set sail once again. Her holds were full of supplies and more than enough rum to see them through for a few months. Hey would plunder a few ships they knew in their search for the _Pearl_ and so take their supplies too.

Both crews hummed or sang as they worked glad to be doing something for their captains who they could hear talking and laughing in Will's cabin.

Will emerged and called Gibbs over.

"Captain Jack and I have decided that the crew should take this night off and then we set sail first thing tomorrow." He said and Gibb's face broke into a huge grin imagining the copious amounts of rum he would be able to consume that night.

"Thank ye Cap'n Turner, I'll tell the rest o' the crew." He said and it was not long before the last of the supplies were stashed and the ship deserted save for Jack and Will who drank until they both passed out again.

"Weigh anchor!"

The shout woke Will who found himself once again encircled in Jack's strong arms. Reluctantly he disentangled himself from the warmth and went out to find the crew busily casting off.

"Time to find the _Pearl _and reclaim it for you Jack." Will muttered and made his way to the helm where Anamaria was at the wheel.

"Do we have a heading cap'n?" She asked.

"Sail straight until I tell you otherwise." Will said unsure of how they were going to find the _Pearl_ yet.

Anamaria nodded and Will left her to it returning to his cabin after asking one of the crew to fetch him and jack something to eat.

Jack was awake when he entered and was propped up on the pillows.

"Mornin' William." He said.

"Jack I need to borrow your compass so I can give Anamaria a heading to your ship."

Jack unclipped it from his belt and handed it to Will who concentrated on the _Pearl_ being the thing he most wanted in the world. He opened it but frowned when it spun round and stopped pointing straight at Jack. He frowned, why did it keep doing that? He needed to find the _Black Pearl_ not Jack! He had already found him or was it trying to tell him something else? He shook his head in annoyance.

"Maybe you should do it Jack, it's not working for me." He handed the compass back to Jack who opened it and watched it for a few moments.

"That-a-way direction." He said and pointed. Will left to tell Anamaria that they had a heading and jack frowned at his compass. He had guessed a direction because the compass hadn't actually given him a heading, it had pointed straight at Will. Jack couldn't for the life of him figure it out and grabbed his bottle of rum after all his leg was throbbing and he wanted to drown out the pain.

Will stood on deck looking out to see and thinking. Why did the compass keep pointing to jack? It showed you the thing you wanted most in the world so why Jack? Did it know something he didn't?

He thought about the relief he had felt when they had found jack alive even though he was injured and the happiness he had felt when jack agreed to allow him to sail alongside him with his crew.

Was Jack the thing he wanted most in the world?

"Is it true?" he muttered to himself.

"Is what true cap'n?" A voice asked making him jump.

"Ah Mr Gibbs, I er…nothing." Will said and walked off hurriedly.

Gibbs watched him go and wondered what was up with the young captain.

"Somethin' is buggin' that lad." He said to himself and took a long swig from his flask. Finding it almost empty, he wondered off to refill it.

Will walked round the deck watching his crew at work and thinking. Jack was the one who had told him of his real origins and given him a passion for the sea and piracy. It was him who had looked out for him when battling Barbossa and his crew and it was him who made his heart skip a beat and his breath catch every time he grinned, laughed or teased him.

"Seems that compass knows what we want even before we know ourselves." He said to himself.

What had it shown jack? A bearing? Or had it pointed somewhere else? Could it be possible that if he had feelings for the pirate that they would be returned?

He doubted it.

Jack's first love was and always had been the sea and his second love was his beloved _Pearl_. Where would he fit into that or even compare to it? He knew he couldn't and with a heavy heart he returned to his cabin. He would keep his feelings hidden and sail alongside Jack. That was better than nothing he decided.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own see chapter 1!

Chapter 4

Will sailed his ship following Jack's heading only taking a break to sleep. Ever since he thought he had figured out what the compass was trying to tell him, he had attempted to avoid the pirate as much as possible. He liked Jack but only as a close friend right? Maybe that's what it had meant and besides he couldn't see Jack having feelings for him in return even if he did like him more than a friend.

Every morning when he woke though, Jack's arms were always round him and he could feel his hot breath on his neck. In spite of his confused feelings at the moment he found it gave him a sense of security and it was always with regret that he slid from Jack's arms and left the cabin.

Jack on the other hand was equally confused. He had always thought that his greatest and only love was the sea and his beloved _Pearl_ but the compass was telling him differently. Every day he opened it and every day it pointed to Will and it wasn't a vague direction ether. He had no intention of letting Will know this however and kept giving him a false heading to follow.

"How are we ever going to find me ship if this thing won't help me!" He muttered frustrated and drank deeply from his ever-present bottle of rum.

He was also getting frustrated with his lack of movement. He was a man of action and lying there on Will's bed was not helping his mood. The only time when he felt good was when Will was wrapped in his arms though he hoped Will thought he wasn't doing that on purpose and Jack noted that he didn't seem to.

There was something about Will that fascinated him more than anyone else ever had. Maybe it was his determination or his skill with the sword Jack couldn't decide. One thing was for sure, he didn't think he should be feeling like he did.

He drained his bottle and slowly rose and hobbled over to the cabinet to fetch more.

"Bugger these crutches." He said as he swayed and wobbled. His half-drunken state wasn't helping but where rum was concerned nothing was going to stop him getting it.

He finally retrieved a bottle and made his way back to the bed. The crutches were alright for getting about the cabin but there was no way he could get out and about on deck on them. He fell back on the bed with his prize and dropped the annoying crutches on the floor with a clatter.

"Bugger." He said again as they dropped out of his reach. Maybe Will would come back soon and put them back within his reach but then Will hardly came in only to sleep it seemed so Jack knew he could be in for a long wait. He sighed and started his new bottle.

It was a few hours later when the lookout spotted a ship in the water ahead of them.

Will sprung into action giving the helm to Anamaria and ordering his crew to prepare for battle. Will's hopes that it might be the _Pearl _were dashed when he saw through his spyglass that it was just a merchant vessel. Oh well maybe they had a decent amount of plunder to be had. Will fingered the hilt of his sword and excitement rose in his stomach at the prospect of a battle.

Jack heard the commotion of the crew and knew immediately what was happening. His heart sank at the thought that he wouldn't be able to join in but he knew that Will was more than capable and plus he had his crew to ensure a swift victory. Not that he was putting Will's own crew down at all he knew they would all be good pirates after all Will was the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner and would have chosen them well.

"Raise the colours." Will ordered and the skull and crossbones were raised where it flew proudly.

"Ready the guns." Will shouted and the pirates rushed round loading the cannons ready to fire on the ship.

The ship finally caught up with the merchant vessel and drew up alongside it. Will drew his sword and yelled "FIRE!" and the battle began.

The other ship fired back but it was no match really for Will's ship.

"Prepare to board!" He shouted and the grappling hooks were grabbed. The other ship was in danger of sinking so they had to plunder it as soon as they could. Will swung over along with his men and began to hack down the sailors. They fell quickly not really being fighting men and no match for pirates.

Most were killed and the rest taken prisoner to be locked in the brig. Will went below with some of his men to see what they could find.

There was plenty of food and fresh water to be had below decks and to Will's delight a good supply of rum!

Grinning he ordered the ship to be stripped bare of all her cargo and the remainder to be sunk properly.

It did not take long for the eager pirates to carry out the task and lay a trail of gunpowder to the barrels that they lit before running back to their own ship.

Will and the crew stood and watched the stricken ship explode and sink below the surface of the ocean to cheers from the pirates.

"Well done men." Will congratulated the crew. "Tonight we celebrate!"

The pirates raised their swords in a big cheer and Will went to his cabin after telling Gibbs to bring enough rum to replenish his cabinet for himself and Jack.

"Plenty of rum now Jack." He grinned at the pirate who was lying on the bed waving his almost empty bottle in celebration.

"Aye ye did good lad."

"I learned from the best." Will said and saw what he thought was a very slight blush tint the other's cheeks. That wasn't right Jack didn't blush! It must be the effect of the rum he decided and wasted no time fetching his own bottle.

"Anythin' else?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No treasure." Will said glumly. "But we now have a plentiful supply of food and rum."

"Thas' good lad at this rate we are going ta need it!" Jack chuckled.

Will raised his bottle and they toasted success until the early hours of the morning.

Once again Will found himself wrapped in Jack's arms when he woke but this time Jack was rubbing his stomach gently.

"Jack?" He murmured but there was no response. Will liked the feeling that Jack's hand was giving him. He smiled to himself and felt pressure gathering in his groin.

"Bugger." He mumbled and removed himself from Jack's embrace. He grabbed some fresh clothes and changed quickly noting that the pirate on the bed seemed to be sleeping soundly. He made his way outside and into an empty cabin to take care of his little 'problem'. He did not notice the slight smile that was on Jack's lips as he left the cabin, which was perhaps a good thing.

Jack lay grinning to himself. Evidently young William seemed to enjoy the gentle strokes that he had been doing and his groin had definitely agreed with that. Smiling wider, Jack proceeded to take care of his own little 'problem' that he was grateful that Will hadn't seemed to feel thankfully!

Will stood at the helm of his ship scanning the horizon for any sight of a ship that could possibly be the _Pearl_ but there was nothing to be seen but the vast expanse of ocean.

They had now been searching for an entire week with no sign of the ship in question and Will was beginning to worry.

What if they never found it? He didn't want to think about that. The ship was fast yes but surely they would be stopping every now and then to plunder various ships they came across? That would allow them to catch up at least a little. Will sighed and absently watched his crew going about their work on deck a few of them looking a little worse for wear due to the previous night's celebrations. He smiled knowing he himself couldn't look that brilliant with a hangover. No matter how much of a hardened rum drinker you were, it would always catch up with you the following morning.

They sailed on for several more hours until Anamaria appeared with a plate of food for him.

"Take a break cap'n?" She offered and Will allowed her to take over the helm gratefully. Being captain was great Will thought but there were times when it could be boring.

He made his way down to his cabin and found Jack awake but not drinking for a change.

"Mornin' lad." He said and Will chuckled.

"It's the middle of the afternoon Jack."

"It is? Aye well afternoon then."

Will offered some of his food to Jack and the two of them ate quietly.

"Jack," Will said when they were both done, "are you sure we're going the right way? We've been sailing for a week with no sight of the _Pearl_ yet."

Jack frowned and took out his compass. He thought of his ship and how much he missed the feel of her weathered wood and sturdiness under his feet. He opened the compass but nothing had changed, it still pointed straight to Will. He closed it with a snap.

"Aye lad we be goin' the right way. Keep this heading savvy?"

"Okay Jack if you say so."

"Ship ahoy!" came a shout from outside and Will left his cabin to see for himself.

He ran to the helm and took out his spyglass.

"It's a ship of the navy." He said to Anamaria and they both knew that it would mean a lengthy and dangerous fight.

"Maybe we shouldn't attack them cap'n?" She suggested but Wills eyes glinted with a thirst for battle and something else, anger? Anamaria knew that Elizabeth had left Will and married the commodore so no wonder he was angry.

"Ready the guns." He growled in a voice quite unlike his normal one.

Anamaria left Will at the helm and ran to inform the other pirates of what they were facing. She also told Jack who wished he could impale a few navy scum on his own blade but knew he couldn't and it frustrated him. Still there was no reason he couldn't enjoy the battle was there?

He grabbed his crutches and hobbled to the cabin door which was actually open Anamaria having forgotten to shut it in her haste to chivvy the crew into action. He stood outside where he had a very good view of the ship they were catching up with.

"Jack! You should be in the cabin." A voice shouted at him.

"Aye I know but I wanted ta watch the fight lad."

"I don't want you to get hurt Jack, please go inside?"

"No."

"Fine just don't get killed standing there." Will said knowing he couldn't really make the pirate captain stay indoors when he didn't want to. 'Just don't get killed Jack I couldn't bear that.' He added to himself.

They caught the ship up rapidly and could see the other vessel had her guns out ready. It was a bigger ship than Will's own but he had full faith in all of his crew knowing they would fight well to the death of need be. They were pirates and destined to die at sea including himself he knew but he didn't want to join his father in Davey Jones's locker just yet.

"FIRE!" he yelled when the ship was within range and the battle began.

The navy ship was well prepared for battle like this and the firing went on for a long time both ships taking damage but not enough to sink either one.

Will decided he had had enough of waiting and after checking to see of Jack was okay – which he was – he gave the order to board.

The pirates swung over to the other ship and the battle began in earnest.

Many men were lost on both sides but the pirates were winning.

Jack watched as Will battled hard and wished he could join in but knew he couldn't.

"Bugger this leg." He growled as he watched impressed as always with Will's swordsmanship. He recalled their first battle affectionately and realised he had liked the boy since then but had refused to admit just how much. Should he tell him? The compass was never going to give him any peace until he did but he just didn't know how.

"I'm no good at this stuff." He muttered and continued to watch the battle.

Will found himself fighting three navy men at once one of whom he thought he recognised.

"Gilette?" He said suddenly and the naval man smiled.

"Yes that's right _Mister Turner_." He said a sneer curling his lip.

Will's surprise gave one of the other men just the opening he needed. He lunged at Will who cried out in pain when he felt the blade sink into his shoulder.

At the cry from their captain, the pirates turned and attacked the three men decapitating Gilette and finishing off the other two.

A yell came from the other ship and after finishing off the rest of the naval men, the whole crew turned to see Captain Jack hobbling over to a rope and making ready to swing over.

"No cap'n!" Gibbs shouted running over to stop Jack before he could go.

"Let me go Gibbs!" Jack growled looking so fierce and Jack-unlike that Gibbs backed off a few feet in fear.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Jack swung over to the navy ship landing on his good leg, which unfortunately gave way when he landed. He found that due to the splint he couldn't get up again so he crawled as fast as he could dragging his broken leg behind him.

He reached Will who was bleeding from the wound in his shoulder. Blood pooled round him and Jack tore some fabric off his own shirt to bind the wound.

"Don' die on me lad."

"Jack? What are you doing?"

"Saving ye lad after all ye did t fer me."

"Yes but the crew would have seen to me."

Jack didn't know what to say for once. How could he explain that all he had wanted was to reach Will and make sure he was okay?

"Hush whelp." Was all he could think of and although the young captain was annoyed at Jack for coming to him, secretly he was pleased and relaxed in the strong arms.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 :P 

Chapter 5

The crew managed to get Jack and Will back aboard Will's ship and carried the young captain gently into his cabin. Gibbs ordered needle and thread to be brought so that Will's wound could be stitched and got Jack to hold a leather strap for Will to bite on.

Anamaria stitched Will up who bit down hard on the strap but made little sound as she worked though Jack guessed he would need plenty of rum when she was done and he was right. Will grabbed a bottle and downed a good deal of the fiery liquid as soon as he could. Anamaria left and Will studied Jack.

"Why did you do it Jack?"

"Do what?" Jack said managing to look innocent.

"Why did you swing over when I was injured? The crew would have dealt with it fine."

"Aye I know." Jack said quietly his innocent look vanishing to be replaced by a pained one. "I just couldn't stand the thought of ye dying mate."

"It was only my shoulder Jack, hardly life-threatening."

Jack said nothing but stared at a knot in the wood floor of the cabin that had suddenly become fascinating to him.

"Jack?" Will pressed the older pirate.

"Okay if ye want the truth, me compass keeps pointing to ye."

"It does?" Will said the enormity of what he had just said not fully sinking into the younger man's mind immediately.

"Aye it does and me compass never lies mate."

Will realised that Jack was looking at him intently and there was no smirk dancing round his lips as there usually was.

"So the one thing you want most in the world…"

"Is you mate." Jack said softly and came to sit beside Will on the bed.

"I been lyin' to meself ever since it first did it just before we set sail to find the _Pearl_." He said and Will knew he was telling the truth.

"And the heading we've been following?"

"Ah, I lied Will, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I didn't want ye ta know and ta be honest – for once – I didn't know meself what ta make of it."

"I'll be honest with you now Jack." Will said a feeling of warmth and hope bubbling up inside of him. "When I opened the compass it pointed to you and that was after we returned to Tortuga."

"It did?"

"Aye it did and that's why I gave it to you. I had no idea it was pointing to me."

"It seems you are the thing I want most in the world young Turner."

"Captain Turner." Will corrected him grinning.

"Ye don't mind?" Jack said an enormous sense of relief washing over him.

"No I realised how much I wanted you a few days ago but couldn't bring myself to tell you so I avoided you as much as possible."

"Ah I did wonder about that. Ta tell ye the truth my arm round ye in the mornings wasn't entirely an accident."

Will smiled and held out his good arm.

"My turn then Captain Jack." He said and jack lay down and rested his head on Will's chest.

"Well with ye arm and me leg we make a fine pair of captains!" he said and Will laughed out loud.

"Aye captain we do that!"

"Well now that we 'ave confessed, maybe this blasted compass will get us to the _Pearl_." Jack said and opened it.

For the first time in a week, the compass didn't point straight to Will, instead it pointed in a completely new direction.

"Captain William, I believe we have our heading." Jack said happily and made to hobble to the door to shout it to someone.

"Hold it Jack before you do that there's something I want to do." Will said grabbing Jack's torn shirt and drawing him towards him.

Electric shocks ran through them both as their lips met for the first time and it felt so good to them.

They finally parted when their lungs began to protest panting and feeling more than a little flushed.

"We'll have to postpone too much activity until these 'ere wounds heal." Jack said when they could breathe properly again. Will chuckled and nodded.

"Never mind." He said winking. "There's plenty of other stuff we can do."

Jack grinned and reluctantly left the bed grabbing his crutches and making his way to the door.

"Gibbs!" He yelled and the pirate appeared. "Have ye all finished Have ye all finished plunderin' that navy scum ship?"

"Aye cap'n some gunpowder and supplies but not much else ta be had."

"Sink it." Jack said "We have a new heading Gibbs, tell Anamaria to head that way." He pointed to show Gibbs the way they needed to go.

"Aye cap'n. Is cap'n Turner okay?"

"He'll be fine." Jack said and went back into the cabin to see his young soon-to-be-lover.

Gibbs gave Anamaria the heading and after blowing up the navy ship spectacularly, they sailed off in that direction.

Will and Jack drank rum well into the night finally falling asleep in each other's arms happy and content that they had both managed to tell each other how they really felt.

Fortunately Will's arm was not too badly damaged and a few days later he was flexing it and discovering that he would probably be able to use it if he was careful. He was glad as he was going to need to fight when they finally caught up with the _Pearl._

Jack's leg seemed to be healing well too and he was hobbling about on his crutches more even taking the helm on occasions until his leg got too painful and he handed it over to Will or Anamaria.

The more time he spent with Will the more impressed he was with his skills as captain of a ship. Yes Will definitely deserved his title. He treated the crew well much as Jack himself did. He might be the most feared pirate in the Caribbean but he cared about his crew and always made sure they had their fair share of everything after taking what he wanted for himself of course.

Jack was looking forwards to sailing alongside Will when they recovered his ship. They would be a formidable team he knew and become even more feared among sailors. He told Will as much and they toasted the future together.

They still had not got to know each other in that most intimate way that lovers share but Will had told Jack he wanted his leg to heal fully before they did.

"Don't worry Jack I'm not going anywhere." Will had grinned when he saw Jack's look of obvious disappointment.

"I know but I want ye now." Jack had said and Will agreed but didn't want to risk damage or pain to Jack so he shook his head.

"I promise the time of your life when the 'opportune moment' arises." He said and winked at Jack who laughed.

"Okay I'll try and contain meself till then William."

Truth was, Will was having problems containing his own desire to leap on Jack but knew he should wait.

"Not long Jack I promise but don't go trying to make it heal faster than it should." He warned and the older pirate nodded meekly.

"Aye aye cap'n."

"There's a good pirate." Will teased.

"Watch it whelp." Jack warned good-naturedly but his grin gave him away.

"Or you'll do what?"

"This…" Jack said and pulled Will in for a steamy kiss.

A shout from outside stopped them.

"Ship ahoy!"

Will left Jack and ran up to the helm. He opened his spyglass and saw to his great relief that the ship in question was the _Black_ _Pearl_.

"Finally." He murmured. "Ready the guns, prepare for battle!" He shouted to the crew and ran down to his cabin to tell Jack the good news.

Finally the pirate would have his precious ship back and Will was glad.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter one savvy?

Chapter 6

Will looked through his spyglass as they approached the _Black Pearl_. He remembered the ship so well even though he had not spent much time aboard it last time. He hoped for an easy fight but he knew that the pirates aboard her would not give her up easily and with Jack out of commission as far as fighting was concerned, he would have to rely on his crew and his own limited strength.

Jack hobbled up the steps and joined him. Will could see his eyes glinting as he saw his ship gliding gracefully through the silent waters of the ever-changing ocean.

"I'll get her back for you Jack I swear it." He said. Jack said nothing but merely nodded.

"Weapons at the ready." Will called to the crew and those down below decks operating the cannons poised with their ignites at the ready.

Will's ship caught up with the _Pearl_ and drew up alongside her. Will could see the other ship ready and waiting. He had already informed his crew to damage it as little as possible to minimise repairs when they finally took it for which Jack felt grateful. He wondered what he had done to deserve one as noble and caring as Will Turner but here he was looking out for Jack as much as he could.

He smiled at his love.

"Go below Jack please? You can't fight with that leg as it is yet and the _Pearl_ will need her captain when she is taken." The pirate nodded somewhat regretfully but knowing that Will was right.

With one last look at his beautiful ship, he turned and made his way into Will's cabin to await the outcome of the battle. He had no doubt in his mind that Will would succeed after all he had always done so in the past so why should this time be any different?

Back on deck, they were almost level with the _Pearl _and Will could see the enemy running round on deck preparing for battle. He saw that they had the canons ready and were heavily armed.

"Remember men, as little damage as possible. I can always get another ship but the _Black Pearl _is one of a kind got it?"

"Aye aye cap'n!" His crew called in unison. They knew it was hard for a captain to have to say that but they knew he would do anything for Jack even if it cost him his own ship.

Finally the two ships were level and Will shouted across to the opposing pirates.

"Surrender and we'll spare your lives!"

At his words the pirates aboard the _Pearl_ laughed. They did not know of course that Jack was aboard, they thought it was just a passing challenge. They had heard of Captain Will Turner as he had made a name for himself over the last few months though they did not know what he looked like and had no idea it was he whom was addressing them now.

"More like we'll spare yours ye whelp!" One of the pirates shouted and Will's anger boiled against them. He did not mind the term when used by Jack but he would not take it from scum like those facing him.

"Enough." He muttered. "FIRE!"

The guns fired on the _Pearl_ who in turn fired back a volley of cannonballs. Both ships took damage but held fast. The firing continued and Will noticed that a few of the enemy pirates fell under it. His own crew were holding well and firing their pistols at the opposing crew.

"Prepare to board!" He commanded and there was a rush for the grappling hooks. Will flexed his arm and decided to join them after all he had promised Jack he would get the _Pearl_ back for him and Will Turner was a man of his word.

He grabbed a rope and swung over where a fierce battle was already playing out.

The enemy pirates were good fighters but Will's crew was better still. One by one they fell before them until there were only a few left. They knew they were losing and finally surrendered holding their swords above their heads.

Triumphant, Will went into Jack's soon-to-be-cabin and took a look around. There was no one there and he walked over to the desk to take a look. Something on the desk caught his attention and he studied it closely.

"That's interesting." He commented to himself smiling at his use of one of Jack's favourite phrases. He stuffed his discovery into his coat pocket and emerged from the cabin to see that the enemies were tied up and ready for punishment.

"Cap'n orders?" Gibbs asked pointing his sword at one of the prisoners.

"Captain Jack will decide their fate." Will said noting with satisfaction that the prisoners started shaking in fear. They had betrayed Jack and run for it and now they were going to get their just deserts. They may have been following the pirates code but Will couldn't bring himself to forgive those who had left Jack for dead.

Will crossed one of the boards and went into his cabin to tell Jack of the good news.

"The _Black Pearl _Is yours again Captain." He said grinning at Jack who momentarily forgot he had a broken leg and went to jump off the bed. Will dashed forwards to stop him and they both ended up lying on the bed.

"Bugger I forgot me leg." Jack said wincing.

"You alright Jack?"

"Yeah I'll be fine mate. Thanks for retrieving the _Pearl_ for me."

"No problem. Oh I found this when I went into your cabin to check to see if anyone was hiding in there." Will said and drew out his stashed piece of paper.

Jack looked at it and his eyes opened wide.

"Ya know what this is?" He breathed.

"Well it looks like a picture of something." Will said puzzled.

"Aye, it's a picture of a place which no one has ever been able to find." Jack said. "I wonder how those miscreants found it?"

"We should sort out those survivors first." Will prompted knowing that the crews were waiting for orders.

"Yep, let's go and then I'll tell ye all about this 'ere piece of paper." Jack said grabbing his hat and getting up slightly more gingerly that he had last time. Taking up his crutches, he followed Will from the cabin and the two crossed over on one of the wider planks Jack being careful not to slip.

"Well well well, what do we have 'ere?" he asked as he came face to face with the men who had deserted him and left him for dead on that ship.

"We're sorry cap'n!" One of the pirates said.

"Silence dog!" Jack shouted at him. It was slightly out of character for him to shout like that but the pain in his leg was a good reminder of what they had done to him.

"B…But we were just followin' the code."

"Bugger the code." Jack said and stood for a moment or two contemplating what to do with them.

He looked at Will who nodded to show that he agreed to whatever Jack wanted to do.

"There are no survivors." He said and turned his back. The prisoners screamed as their throats were slit and the bodies were dumped overboard.

Jack felt satisfied and more than a little glad to have the _Pearl_ back with him. He would always be grateful to Will both for saving his life and for getting his ship back for him. He hobbled into his cabin and looked round. It was exactly the same as he remembered it and he stroked the wood affectionately.

"I hope you're as affectionate as that with me." A soft voice spoke behind him drawing him out of his reverie.

"Yes just in a different way." Jack said honestly. He loved Will and he loved the _Pearl_ equally but in different ways. The _Pearl_ represented freedom for him and Will represented stability in his life.

"Welcome back Captain."

"Thanks Will." Jack said turning ad giving Will a lingering kiss on his lips. "I want ye now Will Turner." He murmured when they broke off for air.

"Not until your leg heals." Will warned.

"I can't wait till then." Jack said kissing Will's neck and making him moan.

Jack moved his hands up and pinched one of Will's nipples and making him gasp. His resistance crumbled as Jack continued to assault his neck and he allowed himself to be led over to the bed. Being as careful as they could, they proceeded to show each other just how much they loved each other…

The crews of both ships ran around repairing the damage and preparing to set sail once more. They wondered what the two captains were doing and several of the pirates glanced at each other with knowing looks and grins.

A couple of hours later, the two pirate captains emerged from Jack's cabin surprisingly not looking too dishevelled.

"Alright you scabrous dogs! We will remain here until morning light. Drop anchors until then savvy?"

"Aye cap'n." The crew chorused before running off to do his bidding.

"Now Will, I will tell you what's on that piece of paper ya found." He said and the two disappeared back into his cabin.

The candlelight flickered as they studied the parchment on which was drawn some shapes and a larger one depicting what looked like a large beast.

"This Will lad is a drawing of the Isla de Shatsal. It is an island that is mentioned in stories heard in the taverns of Tortuga but everyone thinks that it does not exist as no one has ever been there, or everyone who has tried to reach it has never returned." Jack was leaning forwards the candlelight casting a dark glow over his face and making his words sound darker than they would have during the daylight.

"So are we going to search for it then?"

"Aye we are, I have heard that there is a fantastic treasure to be had there."

"But if no one has ever found it, and no one who has tried has ever come back, how do you know there is a treasure there?"

"Ah well…" Jack paused and thought about his answer before grinning and grabbing a handy bottle of rum. "Well we shall see when we get there savvy?"

"Sounds good to me Jack." Will said knowing that even if it was only a sniff of treasure to be had, Jack would search for it until he found it.

"Jack?"

"Aye Will?"

"It's not going to be cursed or anything is it this treasure?"

Jack grinned.

"No idea." He said and Will shrugged drinking deeply from the bottle of rum and thinking that they would probably need more before the night was over.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nowt!

Chapter 7

The following day found Jack and Will at the helms of their respective ships sailing one behind the other. Jack had consulted his compass that morning and it had provided them with a heading. They both wanted to find this so-called fantastic treasure and the island but they were sailing into the unknown.

"Jack are you sure this is a good idea?" Will had asked concerned after what Jack had said about those who searched for the Isla de Shatsal had never come back.

"Sure it is mate, Jack Sparrow has not been beaten yet has he?"

"Well no that's true."

Will smiled at Jack who grinned back flashing his gold teeth.

"When we find it we'll divide it in half eh?"

"Sounds good to me." Will said excited at the prospect of treasure. He gave Jack a long lingering kiss before leaving the older pirate and making his way back to his own ship to order his own crew to be ready to set sail and follow Jack.

They sailed for most of the day before dropping anchors for the night. They were in no hurry and the two captains wanted to spend the nights together if they could. They had supplies enough for a long stint at sea and so the crew were happy enough to stay put which meant that they themselves could get drunk and have a good time bar the two crew who manned the crows' nests.

The following day they set sail again and made good progress. The wind was good and the compass kept pointing in the direction they needed to be.

It was late afternoon when the pirate in the _Black Pearl _crows nest spotted something.

"Cap'n somethin' up ahead!" He yelled and Jack pulled out his spyglass to see what it was. There was a thick fog up ahead which seemed strange as fog was not common on the Caribbean and it was a bright sunny day.

"That's interesting." He muttered to himself. "Raise the sails!" He commanded knowing that Will would be watching and follow his lead.

Will did indeed see the sails raised and tied and ordered his own to be raised as well. Peering through his own spyglass he could see the weird fog up ahead and knew that was why Jack had wanted to slow down.

The fog looked dense almost as if one could grasp it and hold it in ones hand. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Jack!" He yelled as his ship drew level with the _Pearl_.

"Ya see that fog Will?"

"Aye what is it?"

"I don't know yet but we best take it slow eh?"

"Agreed."

Both captains turned to their crews.

"Break out the sweeps!"

There was a scurrying on deck as the rowers descended into the ships to get the oars and start rowing towards the fog. Will wondered if it would be possible to go around it but it stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions so it seemed that they would have to go through it.

Side by side the two ships glided along as the fog loomed in front of them like a large grey predator waiting to devour its prey.

Will's feeling of foreboding grew as they approached and he wondered how many others before them had sailed into this fog. He dismissed the bad thoughts and concentrated on steering his ship and keeping as close to the _Pearl_ as he could.

Jack was also getting a sense of foreboding and wondered how long it would be before they came out on the other side.

"If there is another side." He thought. "That fog looks like it goes on forever."

The prows of both ships entered the fog at the exact same moment and seemingly vanished from sight. The crews shivered as it seemed their ship was being swallowed by the mysterious thick fog.

Jack frowned. Usually with fog you could see a little way in front of you as it was merely cloud and thinner round you but not so this fog. It remained as thick and dense as if it was being seen from afar off.

The two captains steered their ships with an air of calmness so as not to scare the crews who were all beginning to look fearful.

The fog crept over the ship like a silent beast devouring its prey at first everything seemed okay but then as they went deeper into the fog it became apparent that all was not well. One by one the supposedly fearless pirates on board the two ships began to scream and cry like children.

"Get them away from me!"

"No please I can't stand it!"

"Argh help me!"

The crew were running round waving their arms or simply standing still staring in fear.

Jack looked down at his crew and wondered what the hell was going on. He grabbed a pirate who ran past him waving his arms.

"Oi mate what's going on?"

The pirate looked at him and his fear was clear in his eyes.

"Spiders, hundreds of them! Get them off me!" and he began to wave his arms around and jump up and down as if to shake of invisible spiders.

Jack let the pirate go and he ran off screaming and still waving his arms.

"Spiders? I didn't see any." He said to himself but was stopped in his thoughts by someone coming towards him. "Will!" He exclaimed and began to walk towards his love when he saw the look on Will's face and stopped short. "Will?"

There was pure hate written on those handsome features and Jack looked at him puzzled.

"You bastard." Will shouted at him. "You brought us into this damn fog and we'll get lost in it forever."

"But my compass…"

"Is useless Jack, I hate you and I never loved you."

"W…What?" Jack said completely at a loss for words for once. Will drew his sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I'm going to kill you now you worthless pirate." He snarled and raised his hand to strike. Jack was too stunned to react he could do nothing but stare at the man he loved more than anything and who was about to kill him.

"Will…"

Over on Will's ship, its captain was watching his own crew run round or cower in fear of things he couldn't see.

"What's going on?" He muttered and descended the steps leaving one of the crew who seemed to be unaffected by this strange phenomenon and went into his cabin. He looked at the bed and what he saw there made his eyes open wide and his mouth open in a silent scream.

On his bed lay Jack but it was not Jack alive and well opening his arms to welcome his lover, it was Jack laying there dead. His throat was slit and oozed blood, his lower abdomen was carved out and his entrails spilled out onto the bed. There was blood everywhere and as Will took in the horrific sight, he saw that Jack's hair had been hacked off and was lying on the floor.

Will backed out of the door and rushed to the side of the ship where he promptly threw up. He sank to the floor tears of shock and sorrow coursing down his face as the image of Jack on his bed danced in front of his eyes as if taunting him.

He vaguely heard a scream from the _Pearl_ and in his grief clouded mind he thought he recognised it.

"Will please don't do this!"

His head snapped up as he knew that voice all too well. If Jack was over there screaming then it couldn't have been him in his cabin just now. What was it a hallucination? He ran back into the cabin but the horrible image was still there.

"It's not real." He said quietly and then louder "You are not real!"

He watched in amazement as the bloodied figure on the bed began to fade away until there was no trace of it left.

"It was a trick." He said frowning. It was his worst fear to lose Jack and seeing him there like that it had seemed as if it had come true.

"It's this fog! It brings people's worst fears into reality."

Remembering the scream he had heard from Jack, he dashed back out of his cabin and tried to see across to the _Pearl _but the fog was so thick and dense that he could hardly see the side of the ship let alone any further.

"Jack!" He yelled.

Over on the _Pearl_, Jack was cowering and trying to protect himself from an advancing Will, He had no desire to draw his sword and fight his lover hoping to talk him out of it instead. Still Will advanced on him and got ready to deal a fatal blow when a shout cam from somewhere to the left of him.

"Jack!"

"Will?" Jack said recognising his lover's voice immediately. "If Will was shouting from over there, then you can't be him!" Jack said suddenly grasping what was happening. "You're not the real Will." He said and the image froze in front of him mid-strike before fading away to nothing.

"Will! I'm okay!" Jack yelled.

"It's this fog! It makes people see their worst fears."

"Tell your crew!"

"Aye!"

Jack turned to whom he could see of his crew which wasn't many due to the fog.

"Listen to me! This fog is making you see your worst fears but they're not real, you hear me? NOT REAL!" Several of the crew stopped and Jack could see them challenging their fears.

"Tell the remaining crew." He commanded those who were back to normal. They ran off to find the rest of the crew and tell them just as Will and his crew were doing the same.

Soon every last pirate had confronted their fears and they had vanished leaving them all exhausted but relieved.

Quite suddenly the fog round them dissipated leaving a perfectly clear calm early evening.

"Drop anchors!" Will and jack commanded in unison and the anchors were duly dropped.

Will crossed over to the _Pearl_ and ran straight into Jack's arms.

"Come on whelp this calls for rum." Jack said and pushed Will into his cabin.

"I saw you dead." Will whispered when they were settled with a bottle of rum each.

"And you were going to kill me." Jack said.

"I wonder why the fog vanished?"

"I don't know mate but maybe it's because we beat our fears and it didn't need to linger any more. It must be there to trick sailors who try to reach the Isla de Shatsal."

Will nodded. "Aye I wonder how many sailors and pirates have fallen foul of it?"

"Many lad I would think now drink up. I'm not dead an' you don' hate me so we can drink safely."

Will grinned and took a long swig from his bottle.

Much later on in the night they would be found curled up together spent and happy and ready to face anything the following day.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chappie one!

Chapter 8

The following morning they were sailing again following the heading provided by the compass. Jack and Will were at their respective helms and the crew worked with a will hoping to reach the Isla de Shatsal soon and get their hands on the treasure promised.

By that evening they had made good progress and dropped anchors for the night. Jack crossed over to Will's ship this time and the two spent a pleasurable evening drinking rum and finishing off as always in bed where they satisfied their intense love for each other.

During the following day a storm broke. Rain and wind lashed the two vessels viciously and the two captains battled to keep them afloat. _The Black Pearl _held easily having traversed many storms before but Will's ship was not faring so well. She was lighter than the _Pearl_ and was tossed around on the rough sea like a rag doll. Will knew they were all in danger as he tried desperately to steer his ship as his first mate yelled orders to the crew most of which were lost in the wind which roared like a hungry sea beast.

Will could no longer see the _Pearl_ and he hoped Jack was alright though he knew he probably would be. Jack had ridden out many storms probably worse than this one and would be fine.

"Look out!" A voice shouted and he looked up to see an enormous rock right in front of them. He knew there was no time to turn and so he left the helm and ran down to the main deck.

"Lower the longboat!" He commanded and his crew scurried to do their captain's bidding. They had just managed to lower the boat into the thrashing sea when the ship struck the rocks jarring it badly.

Some of the men fell into the sea and the rest jumped as the stricken ship began to sink.

Will swam around looking for survivors until he was grabbed by many hands and hauled aboard the longboat.

"We cannot search in this storm cap'n." One of his crew whose name was Smithy. "And Cap'n Jack would never forgive us if anything happened to you."

Will nodded knowing they were right and they began to row away from the rocks as Will watched the ship that he had worked so hard for sink to the bottom of the sea.

There were only five of his crew in the longboat and they heard no cries for help as they rowed away.

Will's heart was heavy as he also grabbed an oar and began to row.

"We're sorry cap'n."

"Thanks." Will said unable to say more and hoping against hope that the _Pearl_ hadn't met a similar fate.

They rode out the rest of the storm in silence ceasing their rowing when they were far enough away from the rocks to be fairly safe.

The storm blew away eventually revealing a perfectly clear blue sky. Will looked all round searching for the _Pearl_ but he could see nothing.

"Please be okay." He silently begged.

Jack had steered his ship well and when the storm blew away he looked round fully expecting to see Will's following but there was nothing.

"Bugger." He muttered. "Mr Gibbs!"

"Aye cap'n."

"We must search for Will."

"Aye!"

Gibbs ran off to chivvy the crew who were all tired after the storm but knew that their captain would not rest until he was sure Will was okay.

Jack got out his compass and opened it.

The needle quivered a moment as if deciding what to do before pointing in a direction behind them.

"Bring her about!" He shouted and Gibbs dashed to the helm while Jack got out his spyglass and scanned the horizon for any sign of Will's ship.

The _Pearl_ came about and began to sail back the way they came.

It was not long before they saw wreckage floating on the surface of the sea from Will's ship and Jack's heart sank. He could only hope that Will made it off the ship before she went down.

They raised the sails and rowed slowly until there was a shout from above.

"Longboat ahoy!"

Jack scanned the spotted small vessel and to his relief he saw Will at the front rowing with the others with all speed towards the _Pearl_. Jack smiled with relief and ran to the side as the small boat drew up alongside the _Pearl_ and it's occupants climbed aboard.

Jack uncaring of what anyone saw or thought, drew Will into his arms and held him close.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered and Will hugged him back.

"No…but my ship hit rocks and sank."

Jack relinquished his hold and ordered rum to be given to Will's crew and to drop anchors for now.

He led Will into his cabin and handed him a bottle. Will drank gratefully cradling the bottle close to him.

"Sorry about your ship mate."

A single tear ran down Will's face as he mourned the loss of his ship.

Jack took his face in his hands and kissed it away before drawing him into his arms and holding him close.

"When we get that treasure Will, I'm going ta buy ya a new one."

Will sniffed and nodded clinging to Jack like a small child.

Jack said nothing knowing that every captain pirate or otherwise had his own ways of dealing with the loss of a ship. This was Will's way and there was no way Jack was going to tease him at that moment.

They did not make love that night, Jack just held Will close to him giving him comfort as best he could.

Will slept little that night the small amount of sleep he had providing him with nothing but nightmares from which he woke shaking and sobbing and clinging to Jack who soothed him until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Ssshhh it's okay love, I know it's hard losing a ship."

Jack held him close until he drifted off again comforted by the warmth of the older pirate's body mingled with the smell of rum that always hung around him.

Neither captain had much sleep really but Jack brushed it off easily. Will felt terrible though and wished he could sleep properly but every time he closed his eyes he was plagued by images of his beloved ship being claimed by the sea and so he gave up trying and just lay on Jack's huge and comfortable bed staring at the ceiling.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm just going ta sort me crew out before they start slacking off but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." Will said. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper and he sounded defeated. Jack knew it could take a while for him to recover from the loss of his ship. He remembered how he was the first time he lost the _Pearl_. He had been working for Beckett as a merchant sailor and captain of the _Pearl._ Beckett had asked him to transport slaves and Jack had refused so Beckett had branded him a pirate and sank his beloved ship.

Through an amazing series of events Jack had managed to retrieve the _Pearl_ and his joy was so great he had thought his heart would burst. Those first few weeks though after losing his ship had been among some of the hardest in his life to deal with. He knew he would sell his soul to have her returned to him. Like Will he had trouble sleeping and didn't want to eat. Jack knew that Will would probably feel bad until he found a new ship to love though his first ship would always be his best one.

Jack looked sadly at Will who had turned and was staring at the wall blankly as though not really seeing it. Sighing, he turned and left his cabin and began barking orders to the crew to raise anchor and set sail in the direction he pointed them to. He placed Gibbs at the helm and gave the survivors of Will's crew light duties to carry out for now as they were in mourning of their own partly for their captain and partly for the ship they had worked on for a little over a year.

Jack finished giving out his orders and was just about to return to his cabin when something caught his eye.

He took out his spyglass and looked through it.

"You see somethin' cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"There's something up ahead, the sea looks strange but I can't quite make it out."

Gibbs frowned and looked at the sea stretching out in front of them as far as the eye could see.

"I can't see anythin' cap'n." He said after straining his eyes.

"Strange." Jack muttered. "Maintain heading Mr Gibbs. Call me if you see anything."

"Aye Cap'n."

Jack left his first mate and returned to his cabin where he found Will had actually fallen asleep with sheer exhaustion and he seemed peaceful enough. Jack smiled softly to himself and left his love to sleep while he returned outside to keep an eye on the seas ahead.

Something definitely was ahead of them he could feel it he just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Suddenly there was a shout from the crows nest.

"Cap'n! Whirlpool ahoy!"

"Bugger." Jack ran up to the helm and took out his spyglass again. He could see the disturbance in the water up ahead that signalled a whirlpool. He swore again under his breath and took the helm from Gibbs who ran off to help the rest of the crew.

"Cap'n I can see more than one!" The pirate in the crows nest shouted.

"'Ow many?"

The pirate looked at the whirlpools and matched up with his fingers how many he could see before showing them to Jack. Being a pirate he had never found much use for learning to count. Jack used his spyglass to count the fingers.

"This could be bad." He muttered. He prepared to steer the _Pearl_ through the whirlpool area. He knew the pull would be strong but he braced himself and gripped the smooth handles of the wheel tightly.

"Jack what's happening?" Will said rubbing his eyes and joining Jack at the helm.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, I heard shouting and came to see what was up."

"There are whirlpools up ahead and we 'ave to steer round them." Will noted the plural and looked at Jack questioningly.

"Pools?"

"Aye whirlpools, eight have been counted so far and there may be more.

"Can we navigate such treacherous conditions?" Will asked his voice fearful. Whirlpools were dangerous. He was beginning to see why anyone who had gone looking for the Isla de Shatsal had never come back.

The pools were within normal sight now and the closer they got the more they realised how dangerous it was going to be. The pools were enormous and Jack could feel the pull on the rudder towards them. He held fast to it and aimed for a passage right between two pools directly in the middle so that the pull would be even on both sides of the ship and give them a good chance of getting through.

Jack stood firm and steady as they entered the passage between the two whirlpools. His sea legs serving him well as he guided his ship with Will by his side.

It was when they were about a third of the way through that the problems began. Jack felt a pull to the right and moved the wheel slightly to the left to compensate. Unfortunately it was just enough to tip the balance and the ship began to move towards the left pool.

"Bugger." Jack said as he tried to steer the _Pearl_ back towards the middle of the channel between the two pools but it was too late. The ship was caught in the pull of the whirlpool and as Jack clung to the wheel he knew that they would be drawn in and there was no escape for any of them from the swirling waters.

"We're goin' down!" He shouted to the crew and everyone made a rush to grab something to hold onto. None of the crew jumped overboard though. They were loyal to Jack and Will and would not abandon their captains even now.

With a jolt the ship entered the left pool and began to go round moving ever downwards towards the centre of the pool and what they all knew to be certain death to them all.

"Jack!" Will gasped holding onto the barrier in front of the wheel. Jack grabbed Gibbs who grabbed the wheel.

"Keep her steady for as long as possible." He told Gibbs.

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs said and gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

Jack dashed to Will's side and the two held onto each other as the ship drew close to the centre of the pool.

"I love you Jack." Will said as they held each other close.

"I love ya too Will." Jack said as the ship reached the centre and began to spin round slowly at first and then faster and faster as water swirled round them and began to engulf the _Pearl_.

Then they were sucked down into the black depths of the sea…

TBC…

Ba ba boom! Sorry nasty cliffy heh. The story behind Beckett and Jack is part of the actual story in the movie and is hidden somewhere on the disney site if you can find it lol but it's not a movie spoiler.

Se ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own so there!

Chapter 9

Will woke coughing and spluttering and wondering if he were dead. He sat up and looked round him frowning in puzzlement.

He remembered the _Pearl_ being sucked down into the centre of the whirlpool and then what? He must have passed out but why was he still alive?

He was warm so he wasn't a ghost or anything and he could see Jack laying beside him breathing deeply as if in the most restful sleep in the world. Then he looked up and gasped.

Above him he could see water and in the water he could see points of the bottom of each whirlpool pointing downwards.

"What in the world?"

"Will?" Jack said groggily stirring from his sleep. Will didn't move so after checking himself over briefly for injury as he too remembered all that had happened, he followed Will's gaze and for once in his life, Captain Jack Sparrow was at a loss for words.

Slowly the crew woke one by one and followed the captain's gaze to the strange sight above them all.

Gasps and shocked faces could be heard and seen all over the ship as the crew realised what had happened.

Somehow, by some miracle or magic they couldn't decide which, they had come out of the bottom of the whirlpool still alive and with their ship intact.

"Jack What's going on?" Will asked finally tearing his gaze away from the bizarre sight and looking at Jack who struggled to answer.

"I…Um…I don't know."

Will had to smile at Jack's obvious amazement at the fact they were alive and well and in some weird place under the sea but still on the sea as he could feel the ship rocking gently from side to side in the swell.

Will stood and grabbed Jack's spyglass his own having been lost in the storm and made his way to the side of the ship to take a look around.

He did not need it however as he looked out he saw they were floating near to an island – an island shaped like a dragon.

"Jack! Come and look, I think we found it!" He called excitedly as not only Jack but the whole crew rushed to the side of the ship to see what Will saw

"Well I'll be." Gibbs said in awe at the sight.

"The Isla de Shatsal." Jack said. So that's why no one could find it or ever came back."

"Jack if no one ever came back how are we supposed to?"

"That is a very good point Will lad, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now I want to see that treasure for meself, ready to go ashore boys?"

"AYE!" Every pirate shouted and there was a rush for the longboats.

Jack sat at the head of one and Will at the head of another. In the end four longboats went taking most of the crew apart from the ships cook and the lower ranked pirates who said they'd stay behind after being promised their fair share of treasure. They didn't mind as they knew Jack and Will were fair even for pirates and they would get a good share.

They rowed towards the island and headed for an inlet where the island dragon's 'mouth' was. They sailed into extensive caves and moored their boats making sure they were secure grabbing several torches to light their way.

Jack and Will led the way as they went deeper and deeper into the 'belly of the beast' as it were.

"Jack are you sure this is safe?" Will asked slightly nervously. He was sure he had just heard a sigh as if this island was alive and _breathing._

"Sure it is mate, just stay close."

The path narrowed to single file and Jack carried on leading the way with Will following close behind.

They seemed to have been walking forever when they could see a faint golden light up ahead. Jack smirked knowing exactly what it was, the glow of gold and precious things.

He stepped up his pace almost breaking into a jog as they grew close. The patch ended and they found themselves standing in a huge cavern which was filled with more treasure than any of them had ever seen in their entire lives.

"Well this puts the Isla de Muerta to shame eh mate?" Jack said turning to Will who was clearly overcome by the sight of so much treasure. Then something else caught his eye. In the ceiling of the cavern there was a red glowing area. Will watched it for a moment or two before jumping in shock. With a look of pure fear on his face he pointed upwards unable to speak. Jack followed his finger and managed to look not quite as shocked as Will though his eyes betrayed him by opening wide.

The huge red glowing area was _beating_ like a heart. They could hear it now beating rhythmically and slowly like a huge heart.

"Jack, I don't think this is just an island." Will said very quietly. "I think it's _alive."_

"I think you're right mate." Jack said equally as quietly. "Listen men we need to be very, very careful and quiet if we are going to take some of this treasure back." He instructed still being quiet.

Slowly and as quietly as they could, the crew began to take some of the treasure.

"Jack are you sure this is a good idea?" Will whispered as they gathered loot.

"Course it is mate, what's an island dragon going to do with all this treasure anyway? Besides I promised you a new ship remember?"

"Aye but I don't want to die trying to get it." Will hissed.

"It'll be fine mate just help yourself."

Will nodded knowing Jack would not be persuaded from his mission. He started to scoop coins and precious gems into his sack and was beginning to relax when a voice boomed round the cave suddenly scaring everyone and making most of them drop what they had gathered.

"WHO DISTURBS ME?"

Jack stood as boldly as he could.

"It is I Captain Jack Sparrow."

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Well we are in need of some resources and here is exactly what we need."

"So you thought you'd just take it from me without asking first?" The voice asked still booming but not quite as loud.

"Well ta be honest mate, we didn't know this island was alive so we didn't know we had to ask. No we do know so may we take some?"

"No."

"Why not? What are you going to do with it all?"

"I am a dragon, I collect treasure. If you want some, you will have to leave me something in exchange."

Jack looked at Will his brow furrowed. Will wondered what they could possibly have that the dragon might want.

"What payment are you looking for mate?" Jack asked.

"I haven't eaten in a long time, not since the last lot made it here and I devoured them all." The dragon said ominously. Will swallowed a nervous lump that had appeared in his throat and wouldn't go away.

"Leave me the young one and you can take what you like and get out. If not then you can all die here. You have ten minutes to decide."

Jack's shock was obvious. Condemn Will or condemn them all? What should he do? He loved Will as much as he loved piracy but could he live without Will by his side? He managed it before didn't he? But that was before he had met Will and things were so different now. Besides he had promised Will a new ship and he didn't think Will's crew would be very pleased if he decided to sacrifice Will for treasure. On the other hand they were all pirates and loved treasure. If he condemned them all that would be the end of it for them all and the _Pearl_ his beautiful ship, would remain here forever just floating with no one to captain her.

Jack paced around while he decided what to do. The crew almost held their breaths and Will more than most as it was his life on the line as he knew how much Jack loved treasure.

"Let him take me Jack, then you can return to Tortuga triumphant and go on with your life and enjoy it. I lost my ship, I can't be that good a captain right?"

"Now you listen to me mate." Jack said turning to Will and holding his face in his hands. "You are a great captain if ever I saw one, everyone loses a ship from time to time, it's part and parcel of life on sea so don't you dare let me hear you talk like that!"

Will looked into Jack's eyes for a moment before decided that he must be telling the truth and slowly nodding.

"Okay I have made my decision." He called out.

"What will it be Captain Jack Sparrow? The young one, or everyone?"

Jack paused before answering seeing the fearful look in every member of his crew's eyes.

Was this another test? Like the fog and the whirlpools? Well it was time to find out.

"Everyone." He called out. There were gasps from the crew they thought that Jack might have had a plan to escape but apparently he didn't.

"Why have you decided to sacrifice everyone including yourself?" The dragon asked.

"If you had asked me six months ago I probably would have sacrificed a single member to get me hands on the treasure but I can't do it now. I might be a pirate but none of it would mean a think if I didn't have Will to share it with me."

The dragon was silent for a few minutes as if pondering his answer.

"Well done captain Jack Sparrow." It finally said. "That was my final and most important test. You have proved to me that there is something more important to you than piracy or treasure. You may take what you want and leave here in safety. Know that you are the first to arrive here that has made the correct choice."

Everyone breathed a visible sigh of relief and the pirates filled up their sacks with a will. There were extra sacks filled for the remaining crew on board and as there was plenty for all, all sacks were filled to the brim with treasure.

In amongst the treasure, Jack found a single rose made of cut diamonds and emeralds. It was a truly beautiful thing and Jack stashed it inside his clothes. He had an idea of what to do with that later.

"Go in peace." The dragon said as they made their way back to the longboats with their heavy sacks. Jack turned and bowed to the dragon.

"Thanks mate." He said.

"You are welcome. O not however tell anyone of the way here or how to gain the treasure I hold."

"You have my word." Jack promised and left the cavern to join the others in the longboats.

Back aboard the _Pearl_ The spoils were handed out and Jack and Will retired to Jack's cabin.

Will stood staring out the window thinking. Had Jack known what would happen? They could all be dragon food by now and yet here they were with enough treasure to last for a good long time.

"Will is everything okay?"

"Did you know what would happen Jack?"

"I wasn't entirely sure, I thought it might be another test but ta be honest with you mate I wasn't entirely sure. One thing is for sure, I knew I couldn't sacrifice you and go on normally."

"Well whatever you knew or didn't know Jack, I'm really glad it worked."

"Me too mate believe me." Jack said moving in for a kiss.

The treasure lay forgotten along with their clothes as they spent the rest of the day making love and talking about what they were going to do with their treasure. Jack was still determined to buy Will a new ship, maybe even commission one for him. Will didn't like that idea though. He wanted a ship that was already used to sailing and wouldn't need any 'breaking in'. Jack agreed that it would be better and so it was settled, they would make port and buy a new ship for Will.

"So how do we get out of here?" Will asked and Jack frowned.

"I don't rightly know mate but I guess we can find out in the morning."

"Hmm sleep sounds good." Will said and snuggled up to Jack on the huge bed.

"Agreed." Jack said and the two of them were asleep in seconds.

What they didn't know was that the dragon had cast a spell on the ship in order to make the crew sleep and not know how they got out of the area.

The following morning Jack and Will woke and emerged from their cabin to find the ship floating on the normal sea with the whirlpools behind them in the distance.

"How did we…?" Will asked.

"No idea mate but I'm sure that dragon had a lot to do with it."

Looking out towards the whirlpools as they sailed away, Will was sure he could see the shape of a dragon in the cloud formation in the sky. As he watched it he was sure he saw it nodding and he smiled deciding to keep that to himself. He nodded back and turned to take his place beside Jack as they set sail for Tortuga and plenty of rest.

Well peeps I think that there will only be one more chapter unless of course I think up a new idea for Jack and Will so wait and see!


End file.
